The present invention relates to a method of teaching students to understand, read, and play sheet music. Particularly, the method of the invention relates to teaching students music from rote to note. The method includes the use of novel sheet music. The teaching method comprises the use of specified music and a method of teaching which utilizes that music. More particularly, this invention relates to a music teaching method by first teaching students rote understanding of musical notes and progressing to a structural understanding of notes on a musical staff. The teaching method is conducted in a series of five teaching steps and may apply to the teaching of sheet music for any musical instrument or voice instruction.
Presently, students are typically taught music directly from a five-line musical staff. This method of learning may be lengthy and difficult for students without musical training. The object of this invention is to provide a system of presenting music that is both easy to teach and easy to learn.